


無法割捨-5

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	無法割捨-5

灰暗的工作室，柔軟的沙發上，知勳悠悠轉醒，沒有打開窗簾，外面的陽光被阻擋在外，無法得知現在的時辰

翻了一個身，拉緊毯子，想再次進入沉睡，一個機靈猛然睜開眼睛，拿起茶几上的手機，已是接近中午，像是接上彈簧般，從沙發上彈起

他記得今天就得出發去藝文活動的所在區域，是早上10點的飛機，現在不用想也知道是來不及搭飛機了

算了一算，如果改搭地鐵轉火車，到那裡正好趕上晚上的討論會議，只是少了休息時間，火車上也能休息的，做好打算知勳飛奔上樓，用最快的速度打理好自己，匆匆忙忙的準備出門，走出房門直接撞上了凈漢

「呀！小心點，你肚子裡還有個小寶貝，急什麼呢？」

還沒有空想為什麼凈漢此時此刻此地看到他還是老神在在的

「哥，抱歉我睡過頭了，我改搭火車能趕上會議的」

凈漢把腳上裝了火箭的知勳拉住

「好了別急了，我讓順榮替你去了，他沒跟你說嗎？」

凈漢今天早上起來刷牙洗臉時正好看到順榮開門出去了，還跟他說了聲路上小心

「我們不是說好了，哥怎麼突然讓順榮去了」

凈漢好整以暇的坐在沙發上，喝著咖啡

「我可沒答應過你啊，你也不想想你的狀況，我怎麼可能讓你去那麼遠的地方而且還一個人」

知勳不發一語的站著，的確是自己異想天開了，凈漢哥可不是那麼好蒙混過去的，誰也鬥不過凈漢哥

又想起昨晚他們的爭執，臉色越發黯淡

「你們倆……昨晚不會又吵架了吧……」

不知怎地看知勳的表情，凈漢的直覺就是他們又吵架了，而且關係變得更僵了

「我累了」

知勳沒有正面回答凈漢，拖著趁重的腳步回房去，這讓凈漢的直覺更準確了

凈漢嘆了口氣，兩個弟弟的結其實很好解，只要順榮想通，就好了……可是哪有那麼容易呢

知勳洩氣般的坐在床上，看了手機裡的鬧鐘被關掉了，他記得明明昨晚他是設定好鬧鐘的，一定是有人關掉的，然而他的手機除了自己就只有順榮的指紋能夠打開

昨日夜裡，兩人各自冷靜，順榮一直不願意冷靜下來認真思考，因為他不想去說服自己，一旦說服，表示他得面對失去知勳的恐懼

直到他躺在練習室裡，回想著爭執當中知勳的指控

“因為害怕，因為恐懼，要我從孩子跟你之間二選一”

雖然清醒時沒有說過，內心裡，順榮不敢說沒有過這種想法

可是他真得害怕，真得恐懼，他沒有勇氣承擔那個萬一

凌晨，順榮走回知勳的工作室，密碼還是順榮知道的那一組，他們在彼此的心裡都是無比重要的存在，也因為如此如今才會痛苦

他給知勳蓋上毯子，把房裡的冷氣關小了，即使有沒有冬天的寒冷，待在冷氣房裡，知勳的手腳還是會冰冷，怕吵醒知勳，順榮沒敢替他捂熱手腳

拿起茶几上的手機，沒意外的通過指紋解鎖，把鬧鐘關掉，在另一半的額頭印上一個親吻，輕手輕腳的離開

知勳顫顫巍巍的撥打順榮的號碼，結果無人接聽

剛到達飯店的順榮，把手機一放，走進浴室沖澡去了，一夜沒睡的他沖涼後直接埋進床鋪倒頭就睡，手機就這麼孤零零的被遺忘了

另一邊的知勳卻不知道……

（……分隔線……）

沒了既定，喔不，是本以為訂好的行程，除了原本要給旗下藝人錄的音，但臨時推掉要再臨時安排總要點時間處理，知勳這兩天都沒有安排其他工作，知勳在屋子裡走來走去，在公司的每間練習室都逛過一遍，讓藝人跟練習生都戰戰兢兢的

感受到大家壓力的神情，知勳到廁所照了鏡子，板著一張臉，試著微笑看看

「醜死了……」

不想待在工作室怕想起昨晚的爭執，不想面對凈漢哥怕他又說讓自己傷心的話

想來想去只有一個地方了

「小寶貝真漂亮」

知勳抱著出生才滿月的小女孩，寵溺的逗著孩子玩

「哥，她真的長得好快呢，明明出生的時候小小一個，每天看起來都大一點」

勝寬神奇的說著自己孩子的變化，知勳輕輕笑了，難得的微笑，女孩握著知勳的手指

「孩子就是這樣，知安和順安出生時也是這樣的可愛」

知勳想起了順榮抱著兩個孩子時的笑容，表情僵了點

孩子突然哭了，他摸了摸孩子的尿布

「呀！孩子的尿布都濕了，你難道不會換」

勝寬有些羞澀的撓撓腦袋

「之前媽媽在的時候都是她幫寶貝換的」

勝寬媽媽早在幾天前就回濟州島去了，勝寬這個新手爹地簡直是手忙腳亂，晚上還有韓率幫忙，白天韓率忙勝寬只能自己來，每次遇到寶寶尿布濕又肚子餓，又哭又鬧的，他真是欲哭無淚

知勳沒說什麼，跟勝寬要來尿布，讓他去跑牛奶，三兩下就幫寶寶換好尿布餵了奶，並且哄睡，小心的放在嬰兒床裡，讓勝寬驚呼連連

「不愧是一打二爹地，我每次都得哄半天寶貝才肯睡，知勳哥你真厲害」

「你順榮哥比我更厲害的，孩子們一開始都是他在哄，是到後來我身體恢復好一些，才換到我，一些技巧也是他告訴我的，他可不比我少愛孩子的……」

說起順榮對孩子的愛，知勳淘淘不絕，說著說著，才發現其實順榮很喜歡小孩也很愛護自己的兩個女兒，當年懷那兩個女兒時，他比知勳更勤奮的預習要如何帶孩子，把自己跟知勳的媽媽還有凈漢哥都給問煩了，如今卻……

想到這知勳忽然沉默下來，勝寬也察覺到氣氛變化，一時之間不知道該說些什麼

「勝寬吶，對不起啊」

「哥怎麼突然跟我道歉呢？」

「你生產到現在，因為我們的事情大家都沒有怎麼關心你和寶貝，家裡的氣氛也被我們搞得烏煙瘴氣的」

「原來是這樣，一家人哪有可能因為這種事情而不高興呢，哥你完全沒必要道歉的，這根本沒什麼」

「恩……」

知勳只是低著頭沒有多做言語

「哥…你…還好嗎？」

「不好……」

抬起頭看向勝寬的是含著淚的雙眼

「哥……」

「一會就好了，我……一個人靜一靜」

但知勳低估了自己的孕夫綜合症

（…………分隔線…………）

一直到晚餐時間，知勳的房門始終緊緊關著，除了中國賴和出差的順榮，那個房門已經被敲了9次，沒有人能夠順利敲開

大家知道知勳除了創作時，其他時間並不喜歡一個人待著，若是主動把自己跟大家隔絕那就代表他完全不想被打擾，於是就算門沒鎖，沒幾個人敢打開那個緊閉的房門

當然不包含勝哲凈漢和順榮是打的開的，如今順榮出差，勝哲身為Alpha對於身體狀況差的知勳是負擔，只剩下凈漢了

過了飯點知勳仍然不願開門，大夥都擔心，凈漢只好讓珉奎弄個餐盤，不管知勳應不應門，直徑闖入

進入房間，被枕頭碉堡圍住的知勳映入眼簾，凈漢放下餐盤，把他挖出來

「哥？」

這才發現知勳根本不是不應門而是帶著耳機把自己埋起來根本聽不到外面的聲音，連凈漢進房也沒發現

「你知道兄弟們多擔心你嗎？」

「對不起……」

知勳坐起身愧疚的看向凈漢，凈漢無奈的拉了把椅子坐下

「算了，聽什麼呢這麼入迷」

「順榮錄的demo......」

順榮起初向知勳學習作曲時，就不斷錄大大小小的Demo給知勳，其中不乏深情示愛的歌詞，雖然一開始不純熟，但知勳把每一首都細心的保存下來，換手機還會特地搬移過，好讓自己隨時都能聽

「啊……也給我聽聽吧」

「其實權順榮對我很好的，什麼事都為我想，我忙的時候盯我吃飯，我不舒服他也一直在身邊，我任性他總是照單全收，這次是他唯一一次對我任性，可是我卻……」

「知勳吶你沒有做錯」

知勳整個人縮在一起，凈漢聽著知勳的話語皺著眉頭，除了心疼還是心疼

「他也喜歡孩子，他抱著知安順安逗她們玩時多麼開心，凈哲和佑珉剛出生時也是，多麼急著讓他們叫叔叔，他不過是因為擔心我才這樣的…………可是我……就是沒辦法割捨」

「你了解他的感受，他也一定能理解，只是你們還沒找到平衡點而已，你們應該好好的坐下來談一談，不要逃避只要好好講，我相信你跟順榮會好好的」

凈漢坐向床鋪，拉著知勳的手，輕聲的安慰，同時感受到他手中的冰冷，暗自下決定明天錄完最後的音就不讓知勳工作了

「來不及了……」

「什麼來不及了？」

「昨天晚上，我跟他說如果他不要孩子，我就……跟他……離婚」

「什麼！」

「哥，我錯了，我不該這樣說的……他不接我電話……他會不會真得跟我離婚，我不能沒有權順榮，怎麼辦……怎麼辦……」

「知勳冷靜點」

凈漢試圖安撫知勳，但知勳一直在口中喃喃自語的說著怎麼辦

「李知勳！不會的！權順榮也不能沒有你！你們昨晚吵了架順榮一定沒睡好，今天又是一大早出門一定很累，他可能只是沒接到而已，他是個粗線條，又是個3c白痴說不定連看手機都沒有呢」

眼淚奪眶而出，知勳看著眼前的凈漢哥多麼的堅定

「真的？」

「真的」凈漢給知勳抹掉淚痕「沒事的，沒事的」

深深吸了一口氣，知勳用力的點頭，跟著凈漢說

「沒事的，沒事的」

漸漸的情緒平復下來了凈漢把餐盤塞到知勳手裡

「趕快吃飯吧，我們知勳跟肚子裡的寶寶都需要營養」

「哥，謝謝你」

「一家人沒什麼好謝的，吃不夠我在讓碩珉給你煮湯」

知勳噗哧一笑

「我哪有那麼會吃」

「好好好，對了，等等去陪陪孩子們吧，她們很聰明的，雖然沒有問，但是邊玩玩具邊看著房門，她們應該是知道你跟順榮吵架的」

「恩，我會的」

大夥看到凈漢和知勳端著空餐盤走出來，各個都鬆了口氣，碩珉笑盈盈的接過盤子，珉奎拿出水果又要餵食知勳，圓佑忙著給知勳挪出一個舒適的位子，勝寬韓率把懷裡剛哄睡的寶寶放回寶寶房，勝哲知秀和燦也從遊戲區把大一點的孩子帶過來

大夥坐在一起聊天陪孩子玩，一時之間大家都把不開心的事情拋諸腦後

勝哲走到凈漢身邊伸手摟腰低語問到

「怎麼樣？」

「暫時安撫下來了，我想知勳心裡有個底大概能和順榮談話了，就怕順榮一直執拗下去」

兩人看著現在這個場景是比前陣子要好的多了，是過了一關，不過後頭還有個關卡不知是好解還是難解

很快的來到睡覺時間，兄弟們仍然聊得不亦樂乎，捨不得斷了話題，直到孩子們一個個睡眼惺忪，揉著眼睛跟自己的爹地說想睡，大夥才肯離開客廳

知勳帶著兩個女孩刷牙給她們念床邊故事，很快的孩子們睡著了，分別在她們的額頭上輕吻，小知安卻突然睜開眼睛

「爹地，知安跟順安，會很乖很乖，以後也會幫忙照顧弟弟，所以你跟爸爸不要吵架好不好」

孩子一直是知勳心裡最柔軟的一塊，他坐回床上，順順孩子的頭髮

「好，爹地不跟爸爸吵架了，明天爸爸就回來了，爹地會跟他說我的小寶貝們都不喜歡我們吵架」

「最愛爹地了」

「我也愛你，快快睡吧」

確認兩個孩子都熟睡後，知勳準備起身，一陣暈眩，小腹一股脹痛，讓知勳無力，扶著牆才勉強站得住

緩了好一會這種感覺才好一些，剛剛在客廳聊天凈漢才跟他說要他後天錄完音就別工作了

知勳本來還想說服凈漢哥，但是看看自己的身體狀況，還是聽話別逞強了，拍拍自己的小腹

「寶寶，爹地會好好休息，所以你要乖乖的喔，不要太調皮」


End file.
